


Nim będzie za późno

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, implied comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Rozmowa Syriusza i Jamesa o zaginionym - zapewne zmarłym - Regulusie uświadamia Lily pewną rzecz.





	Nim będzie za późno

Kiedy pojawiają się głosy, że Regulusa Blacka należy uznać za zmarłego, Syriusz jest tym, który najgłośniej krzyczy, że drań dostał to, na co zasłużył. Przekonuje do tego przyjaciół, członków Zakonu, wszystkich. _Jamesa i siebie. Przede wszystkim siebie_ , myśli Lily, podając herbatę i szturchając męża za kolejne świadczące o braku wrażliwości pytanie.

Syriusz milczy. Gdy wydaje się, że już nie odpowie, nagle unosi głowę.

— Mówiłem. Oczywiście, że… — Potrząsa głową. — Naprawdę tak uważam. Tylko… Wiesz, pamiętam, jak patrzył na mnie z podziwem, kiedy rzucałem pierwsze zaklęcia. Albo kiedy znajdowałem ukryte przez skrzaty prezenty świąteczne. On…

James mamrocze coś — najprawdopodobniej — pocieszającego, ale do Lily nie dociera ani jedno słowo. Zaciska palce na gorącej filiżance. Czuje, że nie powinna słuchać tej rozmowy, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi zmusić się do opuszczenia kuchni.

— A mogłem coś zrobić, pomóc… — mówi Syriusz, wyraźnie zamyślony, co dziwnie kontrastuje jego z ostrym, pełnym goryczy śmiechem, który rozlega się chwilę później. — Czasami nawet chciałem, ale wtedy powtarzałem sobie, że nie mam pewności. Że… Przecież to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek pokazał mi ten cholerny znak! Albo po prostu…

 _Wolałeś nie wiedzieć. Bałeś się. Bałeś się reakcji i bałeś się odrzucenia_. Lily jak nigdy chce się mylić, ale wie, że mogłaby dokończyć.

— A czasami po prostu byłem zły. Wściekły. Zdradzony. I wtedy naprawdę chciałem… Naprawdę życzyłem mu…

James wciąż stara się go podnieść na duchu, ale Lily tego nie słyszy. Kiedy Syriusz wreszcie wydusza, że Regulus był jego bratem, a kiedyś — wcześniej, dużo wcześniej — także najlepszym przyjacielem, ona znajduje się wiele mil dalej.


End file.
